


An acquired taste

by WriterKos



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKos/pseuds/WriterKos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know his tastes and I know his likes. I know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An acquired taste

**_Title: An acquired taste_**  
 ** _Author: WriterKos_**  
 ** _Rating: FR7_**  
 ** _Parings: none, but ahhh she wishes sooo much!_**  
 ** _Characters: Gibbs_**  
 ** _Genres: Fluff, Character Study_**  
 ** _Warnings: none_**  
 ** _Summary: I know his tastes and I know his likes. I know him._**

**_Written for the February Skills Workshop from NFA - Love's other forms_**

I know him.

I know his tastes and I know his likes.

I have carefully prepared his favorite beverage day in and day out, for the last eight years and, whenever he comes by, I prepare my brightest smile to serve him, but his mind is always otherwise occupied.

I've watched wedding rings come and go from his finger. Ahh, those long strong fingers which the simple sight makes me shiver and dream unspeakable, secret dreams, yet I strangely believe that, for some reason, none of his last paramours have been able to touch his heart.

I have seen him happy, talking with his agents as they all gather around him to soak up the wisdom that his years of battles have heavily weighted on his shoulders.

I have seen him sad. His pain has made him stronger; his experiences have carved deep trenches on his forehead, creased with worry about his agents.

Many might feel that he is untouchable, thanks to the cold glare he bestows upon those who dare attract his wrath. However, I've witnessed how his blue eyes shine with mirth, surrounded by wrinkles only pure happiness can create, as he speaks to his faithful friend – the one with a funny accent and glasses that sometimes come to share a cup with him.

However, his friend always requests a tea, while he looks at me and smiles.

"Sue, the usual."

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs."

I gather the strong Colombian coffee, made with selected coffee grains, and prepare his favorite beverage, which is nothing more nothing less than a representation of who he is.

Strong.

Somewhat bitter.

With an amazing scent that invades my senses whenever he walks by.

An acquired taste.

\- THE END -


End file.
